Miranda Has A Big Secret
by RTds9
Summary: Miranda is living in LA working as a reporter.While there she's met & fallen in love with a younger man.What's the big deal you might ask?Well the young man's name happens to be Matt McGuire.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Yes I know that I have THREE stories out there that are not finished.But to be completly honest I'm having writers block on them.And so I decided that it would be better to put them on hold so I could put something new out here that I'm NOT having a problem with.So I hope you like the story and don't hate me for doing this.

DISCLAIMER-I own nothing from Lizzie McGuire and make no money off this in anyway.

FEEDBACKSure why not.

PS-Miranda,Lizzie and Gordo are in their mid twenties while Matt is in his early twenties

TITLE-MIRANDA HAS A BIG SECRET

CHAPTER ONE

LAS ANGELES,CALIFORNIA

MIRANDA SANCHEZ'S APARTMENT

Miranda pulled the sheet up to cover her chest as she turned over in her bed in an effort to see the man who was lying there next to her better. As she watched him sleep peacefully Miranda couldn't help but let a small smile appear across her face, as she used the tip of her finger to lightly trace a pattern up and down his muscular chest. Miranda's smile turned into an almost disbelieving smirk as she thought back to how this hunk who shared her bed most nights now, had once been the little boy who had annoyed the hell out of her so many years ago.

"Why are you watching me sleep again," the man asked with his eyes still closed.

"How do you do that," Miranda asked, her smile returning.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you know when I'm watching you sleep? You have your eyes closed each time."

Matt McGuire opened his eyes to look into the very familiar pair of dark eyes that were watching him closely. "Well, this may sound corny but when it comes to you, hon I've found that I sort of have this mental radar now that alerts me to your presence."

"Your right that did sound corny," Miranda smiled mischievously.

"Ha ha," smirked Matt as he sat up in the bed resting his back against the head board.

"Ran..." said Matt using his pet nickname for Miranda as he turned over to look at the clock next to the bed and than back to Miranda"...do you want to tell me what you're doing up and watching me sleep at two-thirty in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Miranda as she sat up in bed next to Matt "I was worried that you were still mad at me. You know about the decision I made before we went to bed."

"I wouldn't say I was mad at you Miranda," sighed Matt "It was more like I was..."

"Disappointed," Miranda finished for him her eyes down cast.

"Well yeah," nodded Matt "It's just that it's starting to seem to me like you're ashamed of what we have going on between us. That you're hell bent on hiding it from everyone."

"Matt McGuire you're a big dumb ass you know that?" Miranda spoke looking back up at Matt quickly with fire in her eyes and a firm tone to her voice "Don't you ever think I'm ashamed of what we have going on between us!"

"Well than Miranda maybe you can tell me than why it is you don't want us to tell anyone about our relationship when we go up to Hillridge next week for Lizzie and Gordo's wedding," Matt asked in frustration.

"Sweetie," said Miranda softly as she took a hold of one of Matt's hands and looked lovingly into his eyes "You know your sister just as well as I do.Lizzie likes to put the people in her life into nice,neat,little categories that she can understand and like. And when people step out of those neat categories she's put them in she gets confused and upset. You know as well as I do that when she finds out that her best friend and her little brother are not only dating but sleeping together...well let's just say she's more than likely going to hit the roof in anger."

"That's a major understatement," snorted Matt but knowing what Miranda was telling him about Lizzie was true.

"So now do you understand why I want to hold off telling the others about us?"

"I just don't want anything to ruin Lizzie and Gordo's big day," said Miranda "But I swear to you Matt, after everything concerning the wedding is over,we'll tell every body everything, Will tell Lizzie,Gordo,your parents, my parents...hell I'll even stand with you on top of the town hall building in Hillridge and shout it out for the whole town to hear."

"Alright I guess I can go along with you on this for now," Matt sighed again "But only because you promised me you'd tell everyone about us right after the wedding."

"That I will," said Miranda as she scooted over in the bed closer to Matt "Sooooo you not mad at me anymore?"

"Ran I just told you that I wasn't mad at you to begin with," smiled Matt as he wrapped his arms around the beautiful brunette who now held his heart.

"Well in that case," said Miranda as she started kissing Matt softly on his neck "Sincethe both of us seem to be awake right now and neither of us are mad at one another, maybe we could do something to pass the time."

"Hmmm,sounds like a good idea to me," said Matt pretending to ponder the idea "But what on earth should we do to pass the time?"

"Oh I think you know what to do mister," Miranda smiled innocently as she let the bed sheet drop away from her chest.

TBC

So what do you think should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

HILLRIDGE

THURSDAY

"Ok let's see if we've forgot anything," said Jo as she and Lizzie sat at the kitchen table, going through her thick note book that Lizzie had jokingly called 'Mom's Wedding Planner.'

"I've checked with the church, the florist, the caterer and the limo service. They all assured me that they're on track to have everything ready Monday for the wedding. You..." said Jo looking up at Lizzie "...called the hotel and made sure that the banquet hall was still being held for us and held on the right day, right?"

"Yep," nodded Lizzie "They have us down and on the right day."

"Good, now that just leaves us to deal with where all the out of town family members are going to stay when they come in for the wedding," said Jo "The way I figure it is both sets of grandparents can stay here. We'll put them up in yours and Matt's old rooms. But the trick is what to do with Miranda? With her parents now living in San Francisco, she can't stay with them when she gets here. And I'll be damned if we make her pay for and stay in some old hotel room."

"Don't worry I've got that all taken care of."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we talked a few days ago on the phone.I toldher when she gets here tomorrow she can stay with Gordo and me at our apartment," said Lizzie.

"Ok that will work," said Jo as she started writing the new info down on her notebook "What about Matt?"

"I also talked to Matt and he told me that he has to work Friday.Buthe said when his shift at the fire station is done he'll leave straight from there and head this way. He also said he's planning on staying over at Lannys so the two of them can catch up on old times and do some guy stuff together before the wedding," said Lizzie using her hands to make air quotes as she said 'guy stuff.'

"Guy stuff," Jo asked puzzled.

"Well, if I had to put money on those two," smiled Lizzie " I'd say that they'll more than likely spend the whole weekend before mine and Gordo's wedding bar hopping and trying to pick up every good looking woman in sight."

"Comeon Lizzie you don't really think Matt would spend the few nights he'll be here...uhhh bar hopping as you put it," Jo couldn't help but to frown. She wasn't quite sure what the phrase bar hopping meant but she had a pretty good idea and that is the last thing she wanted to picture her baby boy doing at night, even if he was now legal to do so.

"Mom you do remember this is Matt we're talking about? Mr Trouble Maker Since Birth," laughed Lizzie when she saw the look on her mom's face "I mean who knows what kind of trouble that boy gets into while he lives in LA by himself."

"Well, since you brought it up that's another thing I'm not to comfortable with," Jo sighed melodramatically as only a worried mother can "I still don't think I like the fact that my little boy is living so far away. Not to mention that he's all by himself!"

"Ok mom first off Matts not living 'far away' as you so dramatically put it," Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mothers usual overprotectiveness "LA is just a two hour drive south of here. And lets not forget.the fact that Matt is no longer ' your little boy'.He's an ex-Marine who now stands just about six-one, with a build that would make an NFL linebacker jealous."

"Hmmmm," muttered Jo as she crossed her arms still not calmed at all by Lizzie's words "Well all I can say young lady is just wait till you and Gordo have children. Than you'll know what I'm talking about and you'll understand why I worry so much."

"Maybe," nodded Lizzie "But we'll have to wait a while to find out if you're right because that's not going to happen until many more years from now."

"Well all I can say is thank God that Miranda there to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble."

Lizzie laughed as she got up from the table, heading for the fridge to grab her self a soft drink.

"Mom even though both of them live in LA I doubt very seriously that Miranda and Matt have anything to do with one another.

EARLY FRIDAY MORNING IN LA

As her and Matt's kiss deepened Miranda would have let out a soft moan of pleasure if it had been for the fact that at that moment both hers and Matt's tongues were battling each other out for supremacy.

They had been standing in the parking lot of Miranda's apartment complex, her getting ready to head up to Hillridge and Matt to the fire station where he was to pull a twenty-four hour shift before getting off on the vacation he took for the wedding. They had decided to take a second for a quick good-bye kiss and now five minutes later their quick good bye kiss had turned into something that...well probably shouldn't be seen by anyone in public, especially when it came to where some hands were currently located.

"Damn" muttered Miranda shaking her head when at last the kiss was finally over, but only because the two were needing oxygen desperately "You know I really would like to find whoever it was who taught you how to kiss like that."

"Oh yeah," smirked Matt as he leaned back against Miranda's car his arms still locked around her waist, hers around his neck "If you did than what?"

"Well, I would thank her and than make damn sure she stays the hell away from you," smiled Miranda.

Matt's laughter caused Miranda's heart to beat faster. In the first few days of their dating Miranda found out that she really loved the sound of Matt's laugh.

"Ahhh," Miranda moaned as she relaxed her body even more into Matts.Lying her forehead against his broad chest Miranda took a deep breath letting the familar scent that was Matt McGuire fill her "It really blows that you have to stay behind to work making me have to drive to Hillridge all by myself."

"You'll be alright," laughed Matt as he took a quick glance at his rather large Harley-Davidson motorcycle that was parked along side Miranda's car "At least it'll give me a chance to get my bike back on the road for a little road trip action."

Miranda couldn't help but frown when she heard that. She hated all motorcycles especially Matt's bike.She saw them all as nothing more than accidents waiting to happen. It had been one of her biggest pet peeves that she had yet to be unable to persuade Matt into selling his beloved little motor bike. But she would get him to sell it, there was no question about that!

"Yep like I said," continued Matt, not noticing Miranda's frown "It'll be good to get the old girl here back on the road, kick the throttle back wide open and let the wind blow through my hair for a while."

Matt was surprised when Miranda pushed herself off him, took a few steps away from him and begin to glare at him with a look he knew only to well. It was her 'You'd Better Listen To What I'm Fixing To Tell You And You Better Do It! Or So Help Me God I Will Kill You! ' look.

"Ok first off mister there will be NO wind blowing through your hair, because you WILL be wearing that helmet of yours the whole time you're on that thing! And second you will not kick the throttle back wide open as you put it. You will drive the speed limit...in fact I want you to go at least ten miles under the posted speed limit at all times. Is that understood!"

"Yes, ma'am," Matt smiled as he used his right hand to give Miranda a sloppy salute while using his left to snag her arm so he could pull her back to him.

"Gees woman your way more scarier than my drill instructor was back when I was going through boot camp."

"You better believe it mister," said Miranda as she snuggled herself back up into Matt's chest "Not to mention I'm way more sexier too."

"That you are, that you are," laughed Matt as he placed a kiss on top of Miranda's head.

"Ok unfortunately I need to start out," said Miranda as she let go of Matt and opened her car door. Sliding in the driver seat Miranda rolled the window down so Matt could stick his head in.

"Call me when you get there and be careful on the road."

"I will," said Miranda as she started up her car "But you also be careful yourself Mr. Fireman. And that means no unnecessary heroics."

"Gotcha," smiled Matt as he leaned in for one last kiss.

"I love you," said Miranda once the kiss was over.

"I love you too," said Matt who than watched as Miranda waved to him and than proceeded to pull out of the apartment parking lot.

When her car was out of sight Matt walked over and climbed up on his motorcycle. As he promised Miranda he took a few seconds to fasten on his helmet nice and tight.During those few seconds he couldn't help but to think how these next few days were going to be very interesting if they were nothing else.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the feedback and to all who read and don't leave feedback

CHAPTER 3

FRIDAY

After finally making it to Gordo and Lizzie apartment Miranda sat her two suitcase down on the ground and pushed the doorbell. As she heard someone inside start making their way to the door Miranda took a few deep breaths to help calm her nerves.

"You can do this," Miranda muttered to herself just as the door opened up to reveal the smiling face of one David Gordon.

"Gordo!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Miranda you made it!" said Gordo as he pulled his best friend into a big hug.

"Of course I made it," laughed Miranda after she and Gordo broke their hug "You didn't think I'd actually miss the wedding of my two best friends, did you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." said Gordo as he was reaching down to pick up Miranda's suitcases.

"Good because I'm looking forward to being Lizzie's maid of honor."

"Just so you know I also wanted you to be my bestman...uhhh... bestperson.. whatever," said Gordo as he ushered Miranda into the apartment "But Lizzie over ruled me and got you while I got stuck with Larry instead."

"Ok first off Larry has always been your favorite guy friend.And second Lizzie gets first pick because this is HER big day after all." said Miranda as she sat down on the living room sofa.

"Well all I can say is thank God her dad is paying for all of it and not me ." said Gordo as he came out of the guest bedroom, where he put Miranda's suitcases "I mean the wedding is in less than three days and the two of them are STILL going over stuff!"

"And why aren't you there helping them?" Miranda asked with a smirk on her face "I mean after all it is your big day too."

"Because I'm the groom in this wedding." said Gordo as if that explanation explained everything.

"What the hell are you talking about,Gordo?"

"Ok let me try to explain this to you Miranda," said Gordo as he sat down next to Miranda on the sofa "Just like any other groom my job in the wedding is simple. All I'm required to do is go get fitted for my tux, try not to get to drunk and do something stupid at my bachelor party and finally I'm to show up at the church on time to say I do. I've taken care of the first two now all that I'm required to do is be at the church on Monday."

Miranda crossed her arms and glared at Gordo,knowing better.

"Ok ok," Gordo smiled knowing he was busted "I've been over there helping them all day.Lizzie sent me back over here so I could be here when you arrived.

"See I knew you were a good boy," smiled Miranda as she patted Gordo on the arm.

"You want to know something Gordo I'm actually proud of you." said Miranda.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because in the end you did it." said Miranda "You got Lizzie to fall in love with you.And now you're going to marry her."

"Yeah I guess you're right," smiled Gordo "But let me tell you something Rand, had I known that all it would have taken to make Lizzie finally fall in love with me was for us to go to Rome together ...well lets just say that I would have booked two tickets long before that school trip."

Laughing Miranda was about to make a comment on how she hated the fact that she had missed out on all the fun that summer but was stopped when ringing could be heard in the other room.

"Hold on let me get that." said Gordo as he headed for the phone in the kitchen.

Noticing the large photo album sitting on the coffee table Miranda picked it up and was very surprised at what she found inside.Every page of the album was filled with news clippings. Not just any news clippings they were all of the ones she had written since she started work at the Daily Star as a reporter.

"That was Lizzie." said Gordo,walking back into the living room.

"What did she want?"

"To see if you made it in.And to tell me to get your butt down to her parents house as quickly as possible because she wants to see you." said Gordo who than noticed the photo ablum sitting in Miranda's lap "Ahh I see you found Lizzie's pride and joy."

"Pride and joy?" asked Miranda as she looked up at Gordo.

"Oh yeah.Lizzie has collected just about every single article you've ever written." laughed Gordo as he sat back down on the sofa next to Miranda "She cuts them out of the paper and places them in an album. She has two more full one's around here somewhere. This album is the one she's currently working on filling up now."

Wow, thought Miranda a little touched as she went back to flipping through the album.Close to the end of the album she stopped when she saw which news clipping was there and what it said.

FIREFIGHTER INJURED SAVING SIX YEAR OLD GIRL FROM HOUSE FIRE.

Miranda couldn't help but smile as she ran her finger over the plastic sheet that covered the clipping. This was the story that her editor had sent her on almost eight months ago, the story that when completed had brought her and Matt together.

"Boy Lizzie and Jo were mad when they saw that one for the first time." said Gordo when he noticed which article Miranda was looking at.

"What?" Miranda looked up from the article.

"That one" said Gordo pointing at the article in the album "When Lizzie and Jo found out that Matt had been injured while fighting a fire by reading it from a news article and not hearing it from him...well lets just say they weren't to happy with him."

"Right" said Miranda as she thought back to that night.

Matt had been slightly injured when a piece of burning debris fell from the roof and hit him on the shoulder.He had been trying to get the unconscious little girl out of the house before the fire reached them.Luckily they both made it out and were basicly ok. Miranda's editor had sent her the next day to interview the injured firefighter from his hospital bed. To say she was shocked to find that it was Matt who was lying in that bed would be a severe understatement.But once the shock had worn off Miranda started the interview and found that she was completely surprised by the now older Matt. He was smart, nice and very fun to be around, nothing like the bratty kid she remembered from her childhood.

After the interview they had kept in close touch with one another,what with both of them knowing each other and both now living in LA. Soon they were going out a few times but only as friends.That hadn't lasted long because the two soon found themselves having feelings for one another.Than after a night out with a little too much drinking the two caved into their feelings and spent the night together.That was three months after the interview and they had been couple ever since.

"Miranda are you ok," Gordo asked noticing how closely Miranda was looking at the news article.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Miranda closing up the photo album and mentally kicking herself for almost letting her emotions show in front of someone as intelligent and observant as Gordo.

Looking up at Gordo,Miranda put on an easy smile hoping to focus Gordo's mind onto something else. "Didn't you say Lizzie wanted you to take me somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, parents house, thanks for reminding me." said Gordo as the two of them got up and headed for the front door.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Matt was late, but granted this time it wasn't entirely all his fault.

A large industrial center had caught fire late last night causing him and many other LA City firefighters to stay up most of the night fighting it. When the next day's crew reported in Matt and the others had finally been sent home. Knowing he needed to try to get a few more hours of sleep before getting on the road Matt had went back to his apartment to catch some Z's. But fighting the fire all night had drained him and as tired as he was a few hours of sleep had turned into several causing him to get a late start to Hillridge.When he had finally made it into town it had been Lanny who had told him of the cook out his parents were having at their home. So the two loaded up,Lanny in his car and Matt back on his motorcycle and headed over to the McGuire home.

And just as soon as he walked through the gate and onto his parents back yard Matt begin to start looking for Miranda. He spotted her almost immediately. She was standing on the other side of the yard, up near the back door to the house, in what look like a deep discussion with Lizzie.As if she could feel him watching her Matt watched as Miranda looked up and made eye contact with him. Matt's worry over being late was quickly replaced with happiness when he noticed the happy smile that was starting to form on Miranda's face when she saw him. But just as he was about to start walking towards her, Matt watched in surprise as Miranda's smile suddenly disappeared.

What the hell, thought Matt as he realized that Miranda was watching and now frowning at some thing behind him.

Turning around Matt quickly found himself being enveloped into a very tight hug.

"Hey there sexy long time no see." said the woman hugging him.

Even without having seen all the blonde hair Matt would have recognized the very familiar female voice anywhere.

TBC

Hope all of you liked this chapter.I'm not to happy with it.Something about it bugs me but what can you do about it lol.So don't flame me to hard on it. lol


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE-This chapter picks up right after Matt was scooped up in a hug by...yep you guessed it Melina.Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 4

"...and than Kate just looked up at the guy with a death glare... and oh my god Miranda you won't believe what she said to him!"

Finally realizing that Miranda was no longer paying any attention to her Lizzie stopped talking and followed Miranda's gaze across the yard. Breaking out in a huge grin at what she saw there Lizzie turned to yell into the house.

"Hey mom, Matt's finally got here!"

"Well it's about time," said Jo walking out onto the back porch "You'd think after spending two years in the military that boy could learn to be somewhere on time."

"Well all I can say is just look who's the first person to find him.once he got here" Lizzie smiled as she looked back and forth between her mom next to her and Matt and Melina out in the yard.

"Melina of course," laughed Jo as she also looked out at the hugging pair in the backyard "God don't those two look so cute together!"

"You know I just never understand why those two never worked out?" said Jo shaking her head "They were just so perfect for one another back when they were dating in high school."

"I asked Matt that guestion once." said Lizzie " and he told me that in the end they just seemed better off as best friends."

"Oh well." sighed Jo but than brightened up being that she was in the wedding mood "But hey you and Gordo started out as just best friends and look how that turned out!"

"Well maybe a little match making might be the way to go here." said Lizzie her smile growing larger, her eyes glowing with ideas "Who knows mom if we work this right than maybe the next wedding we go too could be Matt and Melinas!"

After hearing Lizzie declaration Miranda was shocked to hear a deep menacing growl coming from close by. She became even more shocked when she realized it was SHE who was doing the growling! Reaching over to grab the empty pitcher off the nearby picnic table Miranda begin to head inside the house.

"Hey guys I'm...uhhh..I'm just going...I'm just going to go inside and make us some more... lemonade...yeah more lemonade is what we need," said Miranda heading for the kitchen.

"Miranda you're our guest you don't have to..." Jo started to protest only to be quickly interrupted by Miranda.

"Oh yes I do," said Miranda as she looked over her shoulder to see Melina still hanging all over Matt."Yes I do before I kill someone" Miranda muttered as she walked inside the house.

Walking into the kitchen Miranda grabbed a handful of lemons out of the basket close to the fridge After laying them down on top of the cutting board Miranda begin opening the drawers until she found the one with the cutting utensils in it. But instead of grabbing a cutting knife she grabbed the large meat cleaver instead. She than proceeded to use the meat cleaver in an effort to rid herself of some very unwanted aggression.

"God don't those two look so cute together." Miranda mimicked Jo's words as she brought the cleaver down hard across the lemon.

WHACK!

"They were just so perfect for one another."

WHACK!

"Well maybe a little matchmaking might be the way to go here!"

WHACK!

"Maybe the next wedding we go too could be Matt and Melinas!"

WHACK!

"Boy what did those poor lemons ever do to you?"

Miranda whirled around to find Matt leaned against the entrance to the kitchen watching her.

"What?"

"I asked," said Matt smiling at Miranda as he pushed off the door frame and walked closer to her "What did those poor old defenseless lemons do to you, that makes you want to hack them to pieces like that?"

"They looked at me funny." said Miranda returning Matt's smile as she sat the meat cleaver down on the counter.

"Hmmm if going serial killer is how you react when someone looks at you funny than I'd better make sure I watch myself when I'm around you."

"Ha ha" Miranda smirked at Matt before giving him a concerned look "Are you ok? I saw the fire on the news this morning."

"It was no big deal. Nothing out of the ordinary." said Matt as he wrapped his arms around Miranda's waist pulling her to him.

"I missed you."Matt whispered into Miranda's ear as he leaned down and begin to plant soft kiss down the side of her neck. He stopped only to suck on the one place on her neck that he knew would drive her crazy.

"I missed you t...you know we really should stop... this...ohhh god that feels good..." moaned Miranda, her body starting to shake like Jell-O.

"Why should we stop? I'm having fun." Matt asked,his breath blowing hot air down Miranda's neck.

Which was having the desired effect he hoped for. Because at that moment Miranda's mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of her grabbing Matt, throwing him down on the kitchen table and having her way with him.That is right after she ripped all of his clothing off with her bare hands and teeth.

Ahhhhh damn it hormone girl get a hold of yourself! There's a house full of people here,thought Miranda.

"Because..." said Miranda shaking her head as she broke through the pleasurable fog that had taken over her mind and body ever since Matt had started touching her. "...because anyone could walk in here at any second and catch us."

"And that would be a bad thing how?"

"It just would ok." said Miranda as she stepped away from Matt "We don't want anyone to find out about us until AFTER the wedding remember?". Miranda turned back to the counter, picked up the meat cleaver and got back to slaughtering the lemon's ."So you and Melina seemed... friendly toward one another out there?"

WHACK!

Matt couldn't help but to perk up. That couldn't be jealousy he was hearing in her voice could it? No, he must have been hearing things.

"Well you know what they say about best friends always being close no matter what." said Matt and than smiled as he saw Miranda's back go ramrod straight after his comment. Knowing he was walking a very dangerous line here Matt proceeded very carefully."And as everyone knows me and Melina have always been close."

WHACK!

"You're not upset about Melina hugging me are you Ran?" Matt asked innocently.

"Why should I be upset over that?" Miranda asked her back still to Matt.

WHACK!

"Well I just kind of thought that might be the reason you were in here hiding. Maybe because you were feeling a little jealous or something."

"Boy someone sure has a high opinion of themselves" said Miranda as she sat the cleaver back down and turned around to smirk at Matt.

"Well I don't like to brag or anything."

Miranda was about to make one of her patent sarcastic comments but was interrupted when someone spoke up behind them.

"There you are!"

Turning toward the kitchen entrance Matt and Miranda found Melina standing there smiling at Matt.

"I've been looking all over the place for you.Where have you been?" asked Melina as she came over to Matt and linked her arm through his, which caused Miranda to once again start glaring at the younger blonde.

"I've just been in here talking to Miranda." laughed Matt as he gestured his head over toward Miranda.

Looking as if she had just noticed her for the first time,Melina turned her big smile on Miranda.

"Hi Miranda."

"Hi Mel..." was all Miranda got out before Melina quickly ignored her and turned back toward Matt.

"Your mom sent me in here to find you and to drag your sorry butt back outside." said Melina "That is if I'm not interrupting anything important here?" Melina looked back and forth between Matt and Miranda.

"I don't know is she interrupting anything important, Miranda?" Matt asked looking up at her with a look that screamed 'Well what are you going to do and say now?'.

"No nothing important." Miranda spat out in what she hoped was a normal none hostile voice,while her hands were gripping the edge of the counter top behind her in a death grip.

"Well good." said Melina as she started dragging Matt out of the kitchen "Because your dad's just got finished sitting up the volleyball net and you Mr. Tall Dark and Muscled are going to be on MY team."

After watching Matt and Melina walk out of the kitchen Miranda once again looked down at the lemons,picked up the meat cleaver and...

WHACK!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN-First so so so sorry that this was late getting out but I have a good reason... I HAVE A NEW NEPHEW! jumping up and down clapping with glee My oldest sister had her third child and so I've been spending most of my free time with them.So forgive this for being short but now I am back.Also thanks for all who leave feedback and all those who read and don't.I love you all.

PS-Oh by the way if anyone is interested I am working on another chapter of Opposites Attract.right at the moment.I just love Rodney and Miranda too much to let writers block beat me.lol

Chapter-5

As soon as he and Miranda had walked back into the apartment that he shared with Lizzie,Gordo turned to Miranda and cut right to the chase.

"Ok so are you ever going to tell me just what's going on with you and Matt or am I just going to have to make wild guess at it?"

Spinning around in the apartments small living room to face her friend, Miranda felt her jaw hit the floor "How the hell did you...I mean...what are you" Miranda stopped to take a deep breath and than tried to get her wildly beating heart back under control. The only thing she could think at the moment was thank God that Lizzie had stayed behind at her parents house in an effort to help clean up after the cook out and so wasn't here to hear this.

"What the hell are you're talking about Gordo?" Miranda, tried to b.s. her friend "There is no me and Matt! We're just friends!"

"Remember who you're talking to Miranda." smiled Gordo as he walked over to her and used one of his fingers to tap his forehead softly "Honor student, valedictorian of our graduation class and border line genius. I mean who couldn't notice what was going on between you and Matt? What with all those lovelorn looks you two were sending each other through out the whole cook out."

"Gordo I said...there were lovelorn looks been sent?"

"Oh yeah big time" said Gordo still smiling "You two had the whole tragic romance look going for you. It was so cute."

"Oh God "Miranda moaned as she collapsed on to the sofa.

"But if it makes you feel any better I think I was the only one to notice" said Gordo as he sat down on the sofa next to Miranda "So do I get the whole story now or not?"

Taking a deep breath Miranda decided to hell with it "Me and Matt have been dating each other for awhile now."

"For how long?" asked Gordo "I mean how long have you guys been a couple?"

"Five months." muttered Miranda and braced herself for the outburst she was expecting. But when it didn't come Miranda looked up and found Gordo smiling at her.

"Well I do have to admit that I am a little shocked,Miranda.I mean in my wildest dreams I never saw this one coming." said Gordo "But hey if you guys are happy with one another than I'm happy for you."

"Oh you haven't heard all of it yet." said Miranda with a half smirk plastered on her face "We're also deeply in love and can't keep our hands off one another."

"Ok that can't keep your hands off one another stuff was a little to much TMI for me. But if you're serious about you and Matt being in love than I'll say it again, I'm happy for you guys." said Gordo still with a smile on his face but it was soon replaced with a puzzled frown "Wait a second five months? You guys have been dating for five months?"

Miranda nodded.

"Than why the hell haven't you guys said anything about this before now?"

"Well we haven't told anyone about us being together because of...well because of Lizzie."

"Huh?"

"Well you see me and Matt...ok maybe I should say I "Miranda corrected herself "...didn't want to tell anyone right now because I was afraid that if we told you guys about us,Lizzie might freak over it. And the last thing I want to do is throw something at her at this major time in her life."

"What's so special about this time?"

"Your wedding Gordo!" exclaimed Miranda "I didn't want to do or say anything that might possible upset Lizzie and ruin her big day."

"Miranda" Gordo shook his head "I appreciate you thinking about me and Lizzie and all but that kind of thinking is...well it's just plain dumb."

"Yeah that's what Matt said too." sighed Miranda.

"Well for once he's right about something."

Miranda glared daggers at Gordo.

"I'm just kidding Miranda." Gordo laughed "But listen you and Matt didn't have to hide anything from anybody. If you want I can go and talk to Lizzie right now and beak it to her easy."

"No Gordo we're not going to put you in the middle of this" Miranda shook her head "Me and Matt came to a compromise over this a while back. We plan to tell everyone about us at the reception after the wedding. So please don't say anything to Lizzie until than."

"Alright Miranda I won't say anything to her." nodded Gordo "But I still think you're underestimating her."

"Maybe I have but please let me handle this."

"Oh well I guess in the end it is up to you and Matt to decide when to tell everyone."said Gordo "Lets just hope nothing happens in between now and the wedding."

"What could happen?"

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MCGUIRE HOUSE

"Could you run that by me one more time?" asked Matt who was shaking his head at his sister who was sitting next to him at their parents kitchen table.

"What I said was." Lizzie smiled "I was kind of hoping that you could do me a favor and be Melina's date for mine and Gordo's wedding. The poor thing she doesn't have one."

Matt had to fight really hard not to roll his eyes after hearing Lizzie call Melina a poor thing. If there was one human being on this planet who was never and would never be a 'poor thing' it was Melina Bianco.

"Oooooky," Matt drawled out confused "just what part of she's my ex have you forgotten Lizzie?"

"What? I thought you guys were still friends?"

"Well we are but we're not THAT type of friends anymore if you catch what I'm getting at?"

"Matt all I'm asking for is that you might consider taking her to the wedding so she won't have to go alone."

"So just when did you become Melina's dating service?"

"I'm not but she's a good friend of mine." explained Lizzie ".And as her friend I'd like for her to have a good time at my wedding."

"And you think she'd have that fun time with me?"

"Well yeah that's what I kind of thought" Lizzie frowned surprised at her brothers stubbornness over this "I mean since neither of you have a date for the wedding and since the two of you have been friends since like forever I thought the two of you could go together."

Matt couldn't help but sigh, knowing that his sister had just backed him into a very dangerous and sticky situation. For if he said no to her favor Lizzie would demand to know why. And since he couldn't open up THAT can of worms just yet he knew his saying no and not explaining why would cause way to many problems. But if he said yes he would do Lizzie this favor and agreed to be Melina's date to the wedding Matt knew he would be in some serious deep shit with Miranda.

Some very unpleasant flashes of Miranda holding that meat cleaver in her hand and using it on a very important part of his anatomy begin to flash through Matt's mind.

"Ok but what about Miranda? " asked Matt.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't have a date for your wedding either."

"Well that is true she doesn't." Lizzie smiled again "But I don't think Miranda would go for being Melina's date to the wedding."

Matt knew that's not what he meant and he knew he shouldn't say what he was thinking right at that moment but being a guy he couldn't help it "Your right she probably wouldn't go for it but I bet it would have been a lot of fun to watch if she had."

"MATT!" Lizzie shrieked as she rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her brother's arm "You are such a guy!"

"And damn proud of it."

"Whatever,but are you going to do me this favor or not?"

Knowing he had no way out of this Matt nodded "I'll go with Melina to the wedding."

"Oh thank you Matt!" Lizzie squealed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged her brother.

After watching Lizzie leave the kitchen,Matt laid his head down and begin to bang it on the table.

"I am so dead."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Sorry that this is so short but helping to take care of a newborn takes a lot of time and has put me behind on updating.But I'm going to put this out here for you.I hope you like it

CHAPTER 6

MONDAY

BANQUET HALL TWO HOURS AFTER LIZZIE AND GORDO'S WEDDING

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?"

Looking up in surprise from his seat in the back of the banquet halls bar area, Matt couldn't help but to frown at the blonde who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, glaring down at him.

"What makes you think something's wrong with me?" Matt asked and than turned up his beer can taking a long pull from it.

"Oh I don't know." Melina rolled her eyes as she plopped down at the table next to Matt and immediately pushed the almost half dozen beer cans that were sitting on the table in front of her off onto the floor. That action and the loud racket that it created caused the nearby bartender to give Melina a dirty look. Not backing down an inch Melina gave the bartender a dirty look right back which caused the young man to gulp and quickly make his way down to the other end of his bar.

Turning back to Matt,Melina held the same dirty look on him and continued "Maybe the fact that you looked like a Gloomy Gus through your sisters whole entire wedding. And while everyone else is out there on the dance floor having fun you ditched me and stuck yourself back here in this dark corner drinking your way to an early case of cirrhosis of the liver."

"Hey I haven't been drinking that much! And I sure as hell didn't ditch you!" said Matt and than flinched when Melina's dirty look got worse"Ok maybe I did ditch you a little."

"Alright than." smirked Melina,a little bit of her secretly happy over the fact that she still had the stuff to make Matt squirm "I'm going to ask you again what in the hell is wrong with you?"

Leaning back in his seat Matt's mind being debating over which one would get him killed the quickest and with the least amount of pain, Miranda if he told Melina their secret or Melina for not telling her his secret.

_Oh what the hell why don't I just tell her everything? It's not like __Miranda can get any more mad at me._

"Alright Melina but you have to promise me that you won't breath a word of what I'm about to tell you to anybody."

_Most especially to Miranda!_

"Ok not only will I promise not tell anyone but I'll even double pinkie swear and spit on it." Melina smiled as she held up her left hand dropping back to hers and Matt's most unbreakable childhood pledge.

"Double pinkie swear and spit." Matt returned the smile as he wrapped his pinkie around Melina's as they shook their hands and pretended to spit on the floor. Taking in a deep breath and knowing quicker was better, Matt spit it out. "I'm in love."

Matt watched as Melina begin stammering,with her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Ahh look Matt... I'm flattered and all...and I know that I'm here with you right now and we used to be a couple back in high school...but don't you think you might be rushing this a bit? I mean I'm not really ready for us to jump right back into being a couple just after one date."

"No no no I didn't mean that I loved YOU," laughed Matt but than felt bad when he saw the hurt look that crossed Melina's face "Look sorry I mean yes I do love you Melina.But it's in that 'you've been a great and best friend since forever' type of way.Not in the I'm IN love with you I want to jump your bones type of way, understand?"

"So let me see if I have this right." Melina crossed her arms and looked at Matt through narrow eyes "While you're in love with someone else you went out on a date with ME?"

"No! Yes!" Matt sputtered "Look Melina, Lizzie came to me after the cook out and asked if I could be your date to her wedding.I think she was doing some kind of half ass match making attempt."

"Ok but why didn't you tell Lizzie or any of us about this girl? Or why didn't you bring her to the wedding?"

"I didn't have to bring her because she's already here." smiled Matt "And I didn't tell anyone about her because she didn't want me to."

"Huh?"

"Look Melina I didn't mean to miss lead you or hurt you with this but yes I'm madly in love with someone and deep down I think both you and I know that we missed out on our chance to be anything more than friends."

Melina felt a little anger build up but deep down she knew that Matt was right,so she let a bittersweet smile spread across her face " Ok maybe you're right.So enough of this feeling sorry for ourselfs.Now Matt why don't you tell me just who it is that has captured your heart?"

"Miranda"

"Miranda as in Miranda Sanchez,that Miranda?"

"The one and only." smiled Matt.

Matt told Melina the long complicated story of his and Miranda relationship. How they had ran into each other while living in LA. How they had started dating and how Miranda had decided to keep their relationship a secret until the reception when they would tell everyone.

"Wow you sure have a complicated love story going for you there Matt." Melina shook her head and than reached over and punched Matt hard on the arm.

"OW!" Matt muttered as he rubbed his now sore arm "What the hell was that for?"

"For going out with me when you have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Matt smiled with embarrassment.

"You're forgiven." smiled Melina "But I do have to admit that now that I know what's going on it helps explain a few things." Noticing the puzzled look on Matt's face Melina continued "Earlier when I was going through the cake line Miranda was standing there serving. When I got up there she gave me such a dirty look I thought she was going to jump across the table and come at me with her knife."

Matt couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"What a second you if you and Miranda were going to tell everyone about the two of you at the wedding reception,why haven't you done it yet?"

"Because right now she's mad at me for being here with you. She hasn't said two words to me in the last twenty-four hours and I think right now she's trying to avoid me."

"Hmm well in that case I think it's time you and I MADE her come to you." Melina smiled her eyes starting to dance with mischief.

Noticing the sparkle in Melina's eyes Matt shook his head in fear "Oh god I know what that look means. You're up to something."

"You want to have some fun?" Melina turned to look at Matt, a her smile spreading more across her face.

"You know the last time you asked me that was our senior year of high school. And if I remember correctly we both got suspended from school for a week and almost went to jail."

"Like I knew that the sprinkler system was going to go off in the library like that! And I still don't get what the big deal was? I mean it wasn't like all those books didn't dry out!" Melina pouted "Anyway do you want my help in getting Miranda to spill the beans about you and her or what?"

"Yeah I'm in." said Matt knowing whatever Melina had cooked up in that old noggin of hers it had to be good.

"Good" said Melina as she stood up from her seat and than pulled Matt up from his "Alright everyone is sitting together at the family table, so you go over there and sat down as close to Miranda as you can get."

"And?" Matt asked knowing there was more to this.

"And when I get there I'm going to walk up to you and start talking to you in front of Miranda.And when I do you need to just play along with me."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked Melina as she started pushing him toward everyone at the table.

"So not important right now." said Melina still pushing "You just do like I said and play along with me when I get there."

"Ok ok." said Matt as he started walking off but than stopped and turned to his best friend "Melina?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case the fall out over this is bad I'm going to go ahead and thank you in advance for whatever it is you're about to do." smiled Matt "And Melina a second ago when you thought I was talking about you and me being well you know...in love...well I'm sure it would have been nice."

"Yeah it would have." said Melina looking a little sad "But who knows maybe in another life time" Than motioning Matt away from her with her hands Melina got serious "Now go do as I say and go sit at the family table,sit close to Miranda and wait for me."

"Yes, ma'am." Matt wondered off doing as Melina ordered.

"Now" said Melina watching Matt walk off and rubbing her hands together "This is where the fun begins."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN-Thanks for all the great feedback

CHAPTER-7

"Oh god I don't think I can take one more step." Gordo moaned as he fell down in his seat at the family table "My feet feel like their about to fall off" Smiling up at Lizzie who had followed off from the dance floor Gordo shook his head at her "Hon I sure hope you don't want to dance anymore tonight?"

"Oh and why's that?" Lizzie replied with her eyebrows raised.

"Well because I'm dead on my feet." said Gordo looking down at his shoes "And I don't think I can even walk on this things anymore. And dancing on them is most definitely out."

"Gees don't tell me you're wore out and giving up already?" Lizzie asked with a playful smirk on her face "I mean if a little dancing has already wore you out than that sure doesn't give me high hopes for our honeymoon later ."

"Ha ha woman. You know you're not as funny as you think you are."Gordo rolled his eyes."For starters I've been on my feet all day helping with getting the wedding ready. Not to mention being in the wedding...and you know what forget about it and come here!" Gordo reached over to grab a laughing Lizzie and pulled her down into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her Gordo than proceeded to give Lizzie a very serious kiss. The kiss continued until a clearing of the throat made the newly married couple realize they weren't alone at the table anymore.

"Hey Miranda." Lizzie giggled at her friend from where she was sitting in Gordo's lap "Are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah loads of it." Miranda lied through her teeth as she sat down.

"Uh-huh" smiled Gordo not convinced by Miranda's lie one bit "Than how come you've been walking around here all day looking like you've been sucking on a lemon?"

Miranda shot Gordo a hard look because she knew that he knew why she was upset.HER man was around here some where running around with another woman!

And it's all your fault, a part of Miranda's mind yelled at her.

_If you would have just put your foot down and just said HELL NO when all this Matt and Melina wedding date stuff started than he would have been here with you._

_But no you just had to have your precious little secret._

Oh shut the hell up, Miranda silently yelled at the rebellious part of her brain.

"David be nice" Lizzie admonished him before turning to look at her friend "Miranda I know what's got you so upset."

"You do?" came the same question from Gordo and Miranda.

"Yes Miranda I do." Lizzie nodded "And I just want you to know that I fully understand."

_Oh thank god! This might not be as bad as I thought when I tell her about me and Matt!_

"Yeah Miranda I know." Lizzie smiled sympathatlicly at her friend "You're just a little upset because you didn't bring a date for the wedding."

Ok still as bad as I thought, Miranda thought as she shared a look with Gordo who looked like he was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

"And Miranda I'm so sorry that I couldn't get Larry to be your date for the wedding." Lizzie frowned "I mean I would have sworn he would have jumped at the chance when I asked him to be your date."

"Wait you asked Larry to be my date?" exclaimed Miranda.

"Well yeah" Lizzie nodded"But who knew that he and Veruca had gotten so close over the last year or two? I sure didn't."

Lizzie,Gordo and Miranda all looked out on the dance floor to see the before mentioned couple dancing very close to one another.

"Hey guys" came a familiar voice close by.

Miranda was grateful when Lizzie's attention was taken off her as Jo and Sam made their way over to the table their hands loaded down with plates of food.

"Got enough to eat there dad?" Lizzie laughed as she watched her father start to dig into one of the many plates he had sitting in front of him.

"Well hon the way I see it, since I'm paying for all of this I should at least get my moneys worth out of it." Sam paused in between bites to smile at his daughter.

"And anyway" frowned Jo "Just what are you guys doing sitting around here by yourselves? You should all be out there on the dance floor having fun."

"Well we're not because Gordo's a wimp and won't dance with me anymore." Lizzie pouted.

"Sorry but I'm a lover not a dancer." Gordo shrugged his shoulders in surrender.

That got a laugh from everyone at the table and even Miranda almost smiled at that one, almost.

"Got room here for one more?"

Once again everyone looked up and this time it was Matt that they saw standing at the table.

"Hey Matty!" Jo smiled at her son "Where's Melina?"

Matt smiled a little as he sat down at the end of the table right next to Miranda. His smile growing even more when he heard Miranda growl at the mention of Melina's name "Oh she'll be here in a second."

And just as the words left his mouth and just as a new song started playing over the speakers Melina materialized close to Matt.

"Matt they're playing our song." said Melina as she tilted her head up toward the speakers that lined the ceiling before looking back at Matt with a smile spreading across her face.

"You do remember OUR song don't you?"

In actuallity Matt had no idea what this song was or who sang it but Melinas order a few minutes ago started running through his head.

_And when I do you need to just play along with me._

Nodding his head Matt returned Melina's smile "Of course I do. How could you think I'd ever forget it?"

"Dance with me please?" Melina asked as she gave Matt a very flirty look and held out her hand to him."That is if no one here has a problem with that?"

Melina glanced around the table and stopped briefly to make eye contact with Miranda. But all Miranda did was give Melina a glare. And when she didn't say anything right away Melina let Matt take her hand and she than proceeded to lead him toward the dance floor "Come on sexy lets go have some fun."

Now Gordo was many things but one of them was not stupid. In fact his IQ points was without a doubt higher than anyone else at the table. So he knew something was defentaly up. He had noticed how Melina had held her gaze on Miranda when she asked if anyone had a problem with Matt dancing with her. Putting his brain skills to work Gordo could only come up with one plausible hypothesis.

_Melina has found out about Matt and Miranda and she was up to something!_

Knowing that whatever Melina had planned would be very devious and knowing that when the show finally went down it would be out on the dance floor,Gordo pushed Lizzie up off his lap and grabbed her hand." Come on hon I want to dance some more!"

"But...but..." Lizzie sputtered as Gordo dragged her out on the dance floor "I thought you said your feet was hurting and you were to tired to dance with me anymore?"

"I changed my mind." said Gordo before he and Lizzie were out on the dance floor.

"What do you say hon,want to show this young kids that we still have it?" Sam asked as he put his fork down and held out his hand out to his wife.

"I would love to dear." Sam smiled as she took her husbands hand and the two of them left Miranda all alone at the table and she was growing madder by the second.

"Our song huh?" Matt smirked once he and Melina were out on the dance floor and out of earshot of Miranda.

Laughing Melina pulled Matt a little closer to her "It was something to show to Miranda that you and I still have a... connection you might say. Plus it's something to help move along those jealous feelings in her."

"Miranda in a jealous mood?" Matt shook his head "That doesn't sound real safe."

"No it's not." Melina smiled at her friend "But jealousy can be one hell of an eye opener, Matt. It can make you put everything aside and fight for what's yours."

"And this is supposed to make Miranda do that? Fight for me that is?"

"Well if she cares for you like you say she does,than this should work out fine." Melina whispered into Matt's ear doing it just so Miranda could see how close she was getting to Matt out on the dance floor. And speaking of which Melina took a casual look over and saw that Miranda was indeed watching them like a hawk and she wasn't looking very happy.

"Now we make this look good." said Melina as she pulled Matt closer to her and than molded her body into his. She than started to let her hands do some very interesting roaming in some very intimate areas.

Ok this is going to be interesting if it doesn't get me killed first, Matt thought as Melina's hands got closer to his ass.

"Oh and Matt just for the record I do remember the little talk we had about us just being friends. So I want you to know I'm doing this to help you get Miranda back. And I also want you to know that I'll get no pleasure out of it." than a mischievous grin spread across Melina's face "Well I might get a little pleasure out of it."

"Out of wha..." was all Matt got out before Melina pulled him down to her so she could give him a very passionate kiss.

The last thing Miranda could remember seeing before she was up and heading toward the dance floor was RED!

TBC


End file.
